Finally Falling
by iHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly
Summary: Felix loved Tamora Jean Calhoun...or so he thought. Felix never thought he'd be falling in love with a close friend of his.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first Wreck It Ralph fanfiction and I'm very excited to be posting it! I recently got back into this fandom and I'm pumped :D I actually wrote this fic within about 4 days and already working on the second chapter. I apologize if any characters are OOC. **

**Well, enough of my chit chat! Please enjoy "Finally Falling"!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wreck It Ralph and am not in any way affiliated with any characters or video games nor the systems.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He thought he liked girls, but maybe it was just infatuation with her?

Felix sat on his bed in his room in the penthouse. He was so scared, almost shaking. Could he really be feeling this way...for one of his _best friends?_

Lately, Felix had been feeling strange around Ralph. Almost like the way he felt when he had first met Tamora Jean Calhoun. And his affections for her had been fading away. He almost felt _disgusted_ whenever they would kiss.

But Felix couldn't be gay, could he? Or even bisexual?

Letting out a quivering sigh, he slowly walked over to his window. He saw Ralph out there, talking to some of the Nicelanders. Seeing Ralph made Felix's heart pound. Could he really be feeling sexually attracted to a guy?

Felix shut his window and closed the blinds. He was sad, scared, and confused all at the same time. His eyes drifted towards the gold wedding band around his left ring ring. _"A symbol of promise."_ Felix thought. Tears flooded his vision.

_"What am I going to tell Tammy?"_ Felix wondered. There wasn't any way he could stay with her. And she definitely wouldn't stay with him after finding out he lust after the same sex.

Felix felt guilty. He would be upsetting so many people. The Nicelanders would have to deal with the fact that a creep would be living in the same building as them and Ralph would be ridiculed as being the one the gay freak liked. Word would quickly spread throughout the arcade games and within just a single night, every single game will know what Fix-it-Felix Jr. is homosexual or bisexual or whatever he is.

"I gotta talk to someone about this." Felix muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Q*Bert popped into the handyman's mind. Yes! Felix could talk to Q*Bert and nobody would be able to understand since he spoke a different language which only Felix could understand and speak. It was perfect.

"Guess I'll go talk to Q*Bert." Felix murmured with a sad sigh. He left the apartment silently.

On his way to Q*Bert's shack, Felix avoided making eye contact with anyone. He felt so ashamed.

"Hey, Felix!"

Felix jumped at the sound of his name being called. He whipped around and behind him stood Ralph. Felix's heart pounded and his face grew hot.

"Oh, Ralph! You, uh, startled me." Felix chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya," Ralph apologized. "Where ya headed?"

"Oh! To, uh, Q*Bert's shack," Felix managed to spit out the words.

Ralph noticed that Felix was acting a bit off and his face was awfully red which provoked concern for the wrecker.

"You okay?" Ralph asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Felix laughed nervously again while straightening his posture. "I'm okay, fit as a fiddle!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Listen, I really need to go see Q*Bert. I'll see you around, Brother." Felix quickly said and made a mad dash for Q*Bert's shack.

Opening the door, Felix rushed in and slammed it closed behind him.

Q*Bert, who was straightening up, turned quickly to see a very distraught Felix.

"! &%" Q*Bert asked in his language. _"Felix! What's wrong?"_

"%€$ " Felix frantically replied. _"I just need help, someone to talk to. I don't know what to do." _

" !&€+" Q*Bert asked. "Sure, Felix. What is it?"

Felix took a deep breath and proceeded to explain his situation as calmly as he could.

" $!€%#" he explained to his friend._ "Lately, I've noticed that I don't feel the same about Tammy as I did when we first got married."_

"&#%€" Q*Bert asked. _"What do you mean?"_

"$#%€" Felix admitted shamefully. _"I like someone else."_

Q*Bert's eyes widened upon hearing the news. He's known Felix for 30 years, ever since the arcade opened. Felix was the most nicest guy and everybody loved him. He was honest, loyal, and hardworking. Q*Bert never thought Felix would be one to fall for somebody else when he was married.

"! $#%" Q*Bert exclaimed. _"Are you seeing somebody else, Felix?"_

"& $!#%" Felix quickly answered, managing to spit out the final words._ "No! I could never do that to Tammy, but I don't know what to do. I don't think I love her anymore." _

"%#€! " Q*Bert asked. _"Who is it?" _

"Huh?" Felix blurted out suddenly. He was taken aback by what Q*Bert had asked.

"%#€! " Q*Bert asked again. _"Who is it?"_

That's when the anxiety and worry set in. Felix felt hot suddenly. What was he supposed to say? _"I just found out I'm bisexual and the one I like is Ralph."_?

Sad eyes looked back at the fuzzy, orange creature.

" &$!#" Felix started, his heart pounding with every word but for different reasons this time._ "Q*Bert, there's something I should tell you,"_

"%#€! " Q*Bert asked, acknowledging this was something important._ "Felix, you can tell me anything. What is it?"_

Felix let out a shaky breath, his body was racked with a roller coaster of different, unpleasant emotions.

" +#%$" Felix admitted._ "It's not a girl this time. It's a guy, Q*Bert."_

Felix broke down into tears and sobbed.

Q*Bert looked at his poor friend. Tears were streaming down the handyman's bright red cheeks. He looked miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween! Here is your treat! And please review, I haven't gotten any so far and I don't know if people like it :,(**

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Q*Bert looked at his poor friend. Felix's cheeks were bright red and tears were pouring down from his eyes like a waterfall. Short, shaky gasps managed to escape every once in a while.

" $&!" Q*Bert spoke up, going over to his bed. _"Felix, sit down."_

Felix obeyed. He sat down on Q*Bert's bed. It was much more comfortable than it looked. A light purple comforter laid over the top of the white mattress.

Q*Bert hopped onto the bed next to Felix who was struggling to stop crying.

" ?$%" Q*Bert asked, still concerned for his friend. "_Are you going to be okay?"_

Felix wiped his eyes on his sleeve, desperately trying to push the bad feelings aside.

"&+%#" answered Felix, choking back a sob. _"I don't know."_

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Felix spoke again.

"#€% $" he pleaded. _"What should I do? I can't stay with Tammy anymore, I just can't. I don't love her anymore and you don't stay with someone you don't love. And what should I do about Ralph?"_

Q*Bert pondered for a moment while letting all of what Felix said sink in.

"!€%#" he answered. _"Just explain this to Tammy. I'm sure she'll understand, Felix. And just tell Ralph how you feel. It'll make you feel a lot better."_

Felix's eyes widened.

"&!$ #" he cried. _"No! I can't tell anybody how I feel. I don't care if it'll make me feel better. Maybe I don't deserve to feel better, I don't know! But if I tell Tammy then she'll never want to come near me again and if I tell Ralph then he'll think I'm the most disgusting person, just like everyone else will when they find out! It'll get around the arcade in one night and I won't have anybody!"_

Felix was in a state of panic. He couldn't breathe and his whole body was shaking. Now he was beginning to think this was all a mistake.

"! $&%" Q*Bert exclaimed. _"Stop it, Felix! You're not thinking straight, you don't know any of that. You could tell everybody yourself and it'll be like nothing ever happened. But you need to tell somebody else this and get it off your chest and if not Ralph, then at least Tamora."_

Felix drank in what the fuzzy orange creature said. He calmed down slowly, taking deep breaths. He started to warm up slightly to the idea of telling somebody else, though the fear still lingered.

"$?& " Felix simply asked, taking a deep breath. _"When should I tell her?"_

"& %" was Q*Bert's reply. _"That's for you to decide, Felix. Whenever you feel the time is right."_

Felix nodded slightly. He knew Q*Bert was right- he did need to tell Tammy.

Getting up with a shaky sigh, Felix thanked Q*Bert for listening and left somewhat in a daze. He kept his head down the entire way to the penthouse.

Once inside, he went up to the top floor and went inside his apartment. Glancing around at everything: his numerous medals, his bed, and his bathroom, a sudden rush of anger took over Felix. He saw red as he grabbed a glass sitting on a nearby table and threw it at the wall. The glass hit the wall and a loud CRASH echoed throughout his quiet apartment. The glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

The fury suddenly dissolved into sadness. The handyman fell to his knees, his ocean blue eyes filled with tears and he cried again. He felt so confused and ashamed of himself. He threw off his hat, his caramel colored hair exposed. Felix hugged himself tightly, hoping to find some comfort, but all he found was the same bitter loneliness growing larger.

A sharp series of knocks at the door startled Felix. He loosened his grip around himself as more knocking came. He shakily made it to his feet and walked to the door. Drying his eyes, he opened it to Calhoun. She stood there, short blonde hair falling around her flawless complexion. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants instead of her usual black armor. Tamora Jean Calhoun was so strikingly beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have her. Any guy expect for Felix, that is. He didn't deserve her any longer.

"Fix-it!" Tammy exclaimed once she saw her husband.

He truly was a sight. His usual cheery and happy blue eyes were now dull, puffy, and bloodshot. His cheeks were stained with tears and his face was drained of color. Felix looked absolutely worn out and not to mention distraught.

"What's wrong with you?" Tammy asked, letting herself in.

Felix, not having the energy to make up a good lie, said "Oh, nothing."

Tammy's eyes furrowed. "Bull crap," she said coldly, knowing Felix was lying. "Something is wrong with you. I want to know what it is and I want to know now."

Felix drew in a deep breath. How was he going to get out of this? He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either.

"Nothing," Felix repeated. "I just feel a little sick, that's all."

"Felix," Tammy started. "We are husband and wife, we don't keep secrets from each other. Whatever it is, just tell me."

Half of Felix wanted to just say it. Say that he no longer loved her and his heart belonged to another person, a man. But the other half wanted to wait until the right time, which was not now.

"Tammy," Felix started, his eyes welling up. It was all too much for the poor handyman.

"Yes?" she replied, hoping for an answer.

"I, I, uh..." Felix stammered. He was trembling now. He bit his lip as hard as he could, but that didn't help the few tears that managed to spill over.

"Felix?" Tamora asked carefully.

Now she was beginning to worry for her husband. She had never seen him like this before. Felix was a complete mess and Tammy wanted nothing but to help him.

Tammy bent down to Felix's level and tried to hug him, but he backed away. Like a frightening animal.

"N-no!" Felix cried. "Don't touch me!"

Tammy drew back, startled. She was absolutely bewildered. What was going on? She glanced around the apartment and noticed a broken glass. Her heart skipped a beat. Could Felix have done that?

"Felix, talk to me! What is wrong with you?" Tammy yelled in desperation.

"Please, Tammy!" Felix wept. "Please, just leave. I can't talk to anyone right now!"

Suddenly, the short man felt sick. He dashed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time before emptying the contents of his stomach into the white porcelain bowl.

Tamora stood there for a few seconds, listening to her poor husband be sick in the next room. Even though nearly every fibre of her being wanted to be there for Felix, she decided to leave. She had just the slightest feeling of exasperation as she left the penthouse and started back towards Game Central Station.

To her surprise, she was stopped by Ralph.

"Calhoun!" He called out.

Upon hearing her name, the Sargent turned around and saw the 9 foot tall wrecker walking towards her.

"Hey, Wreck-it," she greeted, stopping to talk to him.

"Did you see Felix?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know what the hell is wrong with. I heard him crying before I knocked on the door and then when I tried to get him to tell me what's bothering him, he completely lost it. He even made himself sick with crying so hard." Tammy explained while shaking her head.

"He's been acting pretty strange all night," Ralph pointed out.

This was news to Tammy. "He has?"

Ralph nodded. "Yeah. Whatever it is, I hope he feels better about it soon. Especially since the arcade is about to open."

Tamora glanced at the screen, looking beyond it into the arcade. Sunlight streamed into the room.

"I better get back to mine then," Tammy said. "Good luck today. And try to talk to Felix. Maybe you can get through to him."

Ralph nodded as he watched Tammy get on the train to GCS. He sighed as he looked up at the penthouse.

"Poor Felix." He muttered to himself.


End file.
